Not Expecting That
by fairyshades
Summary: Set shortly after the chapter 338. In the end of the ball, after the big fight, after Natsu, he wasn't expecting to meet him there and have a chat about her, about them, about giving up. Graylu & Lyvia Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima


Not Expecting That

After the fight, many mage spread the ballroom floor. Even if a few had some energy to toss something each other, fight already over. Lyon quietly passed large hall, and went to the balcony.

Across to hall, Chelia stand behind to a table with Wendy and Lucy, while eating cake and chatting. He was really glad that she became friends with Wendy and Fairy Tail. His eyes draft over them to beautiful bluenette.

Juvia was slowly making her way in the hall and searching her precious _Gray-sama_. Lyon sighed in defeat and opened the curtains. He gave one last look at the woman, whose heart belongs to another man, and out to the balcony.

Despite it was July night, the air outside was cool and fresh. Even if Lyon didn't notice, the cool air makes him feel more calm. Sometimes reminded him of the days before-

"Lyon?"

Lyon returned to voice coming from his back, looked to the right, of course he found there was none other than Gray himself. He gave a nod to him.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked, not seemed to really care.

"Just having fresh air… _What are you doing here?_"

Gray rolled his eyes, calmly leaned against his back to railing. Lyon just knew, he was about to start talking about Juvia. He thought for a moment to enter back in, avoid him, but before he could, Gray's sigh stopped him.

"I just tried to avoid Juvia 2.0."

Lyon turned to him with a sigh. He just realized that he was wearing the clothes, which he had supposedly worn during the ball. He shook his head in defeat. _Really Gray?_ He went to near him with a little scroll. Lyon was watching after the war area while hanging on the railing.

Interestingly, the palace didn't take any blow in that chaos and it was next to the ruins, rising in all its glory. His eyes caught shapes, from there he could see the places he and his nakama fought. He could not prevent the images from the front of the eyes.

Gray's shot in the head, Juvia's screams for him, her tears for him, his heartache, his brother's fall, his screams for Chelia's help…

Lyon shook his head and closed his eyes while hoping the images go away. No matter what he did, the images of his fall, fear and pain on Juvia's face did not go out his mind.

"Don't say that, Gray. Not treat her like that." Lyon said and tried to take a deep breath. Gray put his hands in his pockets while glaring at him.

"I heard you in there... Don't this to yourself. Don't give up."

Lyon frowned. Gray lifted his head, gaze in clear night sky, watching the stars glow in the dark. Lyon could not find to strength to protest in himself.

"I… I gave up for both of you. You and her-" Gray cut him off.

"Me and her? There had never been such a thing. I don't think it would be."

"Don't you see how much she cared about you, Gray?"

Lyon was angry, his hands became fists, while keeping himself hard not to froze Gray's some parts.

"I know that. Juvia is nakama, I really care about her, just… Not like she had in her mind." Gray said while eyed him.

Now, Lyon was really angry, he seriously thought freezing him. Eyeing him while trying to figure out which part of body he would froze. Gray hands went to his neck, he seemed a little nervous.

"Just, don't give up on her. She is a girl who deserves your love-"

"You're saying she doesn't deserve yours?"

"No…Just, there was someone else before her. Like how Juvia saw me before you, I already have seen her before I meet Juvia."

Lyon gave him a look with a little surprise and frown. He already turned his head sky again, his lips in a tiny smile, Lyon could see. Then the sound of a few steps came from his back. When he turned his head, he saw the heels stop.

Gray was behind him. Corner of his eye he saw him, going in the shadow, probably hid from Juvia. When he turned his gaze there, young woman whispered in a shaky voice.

"Lyon?"

She looked at Lyon with shining brown eyes, he frowned, somehow he felt she was about to cry. He even more puzzled when he saw her lower lip trembling. He realized that he didn't know what to do if Lucy starts to cry in front of him. Stiffened slightly, he noticed Gray already recognized Lucy's voice. Before him, he asked.

"Did something happened, Lucy?"

"Oh, just… Have you seen Gray?"

Lyon saw a tear flowing from the eyes of young girl, though how quickly she wiped it away, her trembling voice could not hide her crying. Gray pushed himself from railings before he could open his mouth.

"Lucy?" Gray asked. Lyon also saw the girl's eyes filled with tears, but the smile on her face hiding them. A quick look at him, Lyon thought he still read his facial expressions. Right now Gray was confused and… Scared?

"Lucy something happened?" Gray tried.

Lyon saw her lips parting, shaking her head while taking a poor breath. She took a few steps towards them for closing the distance. Lyon stepped aside a little. Gray was still staring at her confused.

"Lucy, someone didn't do anything to you, did it?" Gray asked again.

Lucy slowly shook her head again, closing the little distance between her and Gray. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her back.

"We were chatting with Wendy and Che-Chelia. I… Chelia told me what- what happened in that one minute." Lucy whispered.

Lyon raised his eyebrows while watching her, her fingers grasped his shirt, hid her head on his chest.

"Lucy, look at me. What did she say?"

Gray raised her chin with his thumb and looked her brown eyes shining with tears. Seeing them, Lyon questioned himself he should be there or not.

"She said you- You shot in the head. Lyon told her."

He gave her a small smile. Lucy bowed her head and leaned against his chest. His arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"Hey, Don't cry-"

"I'm not crying…"

"Yeah, sure. Lucy. I am here, you know. I wasn't shot in the head, or anywhere else. Maybe one day, if Erza would be really angry-"

"Gray! Don't joke about it!"

He smiled to her hair while waiting to pass her shaking and recovery of her breaths. Lyon was really trying to not watch them but failing.

"Better I go-"

Gray turned his gaze to him from the girl in his arms. Lyon sighed when he saw how peaceful and happy smile Gray has. Though, before he had doubts about it, he was sure that the person Gray mentioned was Lucy. He thought about love triangle-rectangle-hell, if he counted Chelia, there was a love pentagon, which they live. Though it seemed like Gray loved Lucy _while_ Lucy also loved Gray in a caring way. He really didn't think he was wrong about that.

So where it will be putting them in the future, coupled with Gray and Lucy, what will happen to Juvia?

_"Don't give up."_

Was it the reason why he said that? Just to keep Juvia away from their relationship? Will he be the one Juvia goes, when time comes and her heart will be broken? Is this why Gray wanted him to not close the door?

"Juvia was with you, I cannot think what she went through." Lucy said.

Lyon saw Gray closed his eyes for a moment with the pain in his face. He has also noticed the fact that she did not know anything about his love for her. He felt this tangle of love grew and grew every moment.

"In fact, I didn't want it to be heard by anyone. It was bad enough to hear your death." Gray said, in a low voice.

Lyon heard of her painful breathing. He really didn't want to know where or when she died. Gray caringly kissed her hair from the beginning. His lips stayed on her forehead.

"I got into a huge shock at that time." Gray whispered while closing his eyes.

"She disappeared, like others. Maybe she should be returned to the place and life she belongs, who knows?"

Gray smiled, he muttered a 'place and life she belongs'. Lyon heard him but Lucy didn't. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest even more. Lyon looked at Gray's peaceful face. He could see he felt comfortable with her. A few quiet second passed and Lucy pulled her head slowly. Gray didn't want to leave her yet, but he followed her request. Slowly, he placed his hands on her hips while she was taking deep breaths. She was wiping the wetness on her face with back of her hands while talking.

"Juvia was looking for you in there. I'd better go before she attempts to kill me again."

Gray took a deep breath, but she misunderstood him and patted his back to attempt to cheer him.

"I would accompany Juvia." Lyon said. He really thought he needed to go away from them as soon as possible.

Gray lifted his head quickly. Lyon was looking his rival, friend, _brother_, while he went near to Lucy. He put his hands on her shoulders, bowed at the level of girl's shining eyes.

"Stay here with Gray. I'll be sure she won't come here."

"Oh, Lyon! I forgot you were here!"

With a small smile, Lyon looked at the girls pink cheeks. Gray's coughs attracted his attention. He can read his expression, with a threat 'stay away from her', raising his one eyebrow, he gently pushed her into Gray's arms.

"Hey!"

He caught her in time. Thought the girl in his arms has a very red face, matching Erza's hair, Gray didn't leave her, she didn't try to break his embrace.

"You're right, Gray. I'm not giving up."

"Huh?"

Even if Lyon saw he raised one eyebrow to him, he shrugged to him, turned back and went through the curtains.

"Gray…" Lyon muttered.

Gray raised his head, Lucy turned around in the arms of him and looked Lyon.

"Don't give up."

Gray gave him a look and nodded his head slowly. With a satisfied smirk Lyon opened the curtains. Came to mind at the last minute he turned back to them.

"Lucy. Watch out Gray, okay?" He said and winked at her.

Lucy blinked a few times. She was asking why she should watch out him with confusing look. One last time he looked Gray's red face and passed the curtains. He could still hear him snorting. They really had a conversation without freezing each other. He thought that for a while but he forgot when he saw Juvia wandering the hall.

She was beautiful in that dress. For a while, Lyon felt like his breath stuck in his throat, he couldn't breathe in or out, not that he cared for that moment. His breathe came back when Juvia turned one of the men lying on the ground and looked his face.

"Juvia!" Lyon said with a smile.

Lyon saw her face lit up when she turned him. Even if she realized he was not her _precious Gray-sama_, her expression didn't change. He watched her. Juvia was making her way to him across to hall, with a bright smile on her face. When she reached him, his heart was beating faster.

"Lyon-sama! Juvia is searching Gray-sama. Has Lyon-sama seen Gray-sama anywhere?" She was looking him expectantly. He shook his head and smiled her.

"I haven't, Juvia. He probably returned to his room."

He can see she was a little bothered. He touched her forearm tenderly, for catching her eyes. Juvia stood there for a moment, blinked a few times. Then her smile returned, not that bright like before, but for him. She was smiling at him.

"Would you like something to eat, Juvia? You didn't eat anything all night."

Her cheeks turned pink. When he looked at her, he was thinking maybe it would be better if he did not give up on her.

"Come on. I heard Chelia say that there are pretty sweet cakes."

He pulled her by the arm. He thought for a moment, her bright red cheeks showed him her little romantic interest for him, at least he was hoping that. He put his hand on her waist and leaded her to the table.

Erza was next to table, a little bit ahead of her, Kagura was lying on the floor, seemed she was unconscious. Erza was holding a plate, gladly assimilating her piece of cake with her fork. He took a plate from table.

"Lyon-sama, look out-"

Lyon was saved at the last moment from overthrow the cake. Erza was glaring at him and her hand went to her sword. He didn't understand what was happening but Juvia took him other side of the table with a little nervous face.

"Juvia is wondering why Lyon-sama has received a single plate."

He looked her with a small smile, took a fork, cut a small piece of cake and then took the fork in front of her mouth. Juvia looked at him for a moment, then the fork and again looked at him.

"Say ah."

"Huh? Lyon-sama! Juvia thinks it's best if-"

Lyon put the fork in her mouth while she was speaking. She gave a confused and shocked voice. Lyon was smiling at her shock while pulling the fork from her mouth. He cut another small piece with it.

When she opened her mouth for another bite, he thought. Whatever happened in there, Juvia was still addressing him Lyon-sama. Maybe, as he thought, they were not in a desperate love pentagon.


End file.
